Ishtar
by DarkFateDaemon
Summary: A love tragedy between the lines of friendship and enemy. Ishtar is a gang leader out to revenge his father...BakuRy, RyIsh, MalBaku, YamiYug...Warning: very graphicviolent


DR: BADDA! Okey, this is the Yu-Gi-Oh! version of my original piece "Kuroi" that can be found anywhere do to the fact that I'm quite lazy to post it onto is a very graphic stories and anyone who has phobia of yaoi, sadism, or rough screwing can get out. There will be violent swearing.

Couples: Yami/Yugi (I might spell it Yuugi from time to time), Ishtar (That's Malik's yami)/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou, and Malik/Bakura. Yes, a love spar...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and apologizes in further advance if I'm stealing anything. Warn me if I do.

* * *

The door opens and a figure walks into the crowded bar. He's your average 19-year-old teen with spiked red, black, and golden hair and dark red eyes dressed in simple blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a battered black jacket. The figure moves slowly to a table by the stage and ordered and Apple martini. Glancing to the stage, one of the figures dancing caught his eyes. Slightly amused, the stranger watches the exotic boy strip. Every move flowed with the fast-beating music as heated tension rose between the boy and his partner, an older boy with a well-built body. The stranger shook his head and drains down the martini. Feeling more depress than before, the unknown male slipped out of the club after the show had ended. He walks off in a random direction. It had been about 3 years since he dropped out of highschool and seen his friends. He missed them but he didn't want to take the chances of them trying to convince him to go back to school. There were many reasons why he dropped out, but there were many more reasons why he shouldn't. Not paying any attention of where he's going, the distracted teen walked head on into another male. 

"Ow, damn, that hurts," the other groans as he rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok?" the 19-year-old asked out of curtsey.

"Yeah, yeah," the tri-color haired and amethyst eyed 18-year-old boy waved.

"Well, sorry about tha-Yugi!" the younger boy exclaimed.

The slightly injured boy looked up at the call of his name, "Do, do I know you?"

The other figure smiles happily, "It's me! Yami!"

Yugi looked bewildered, "Y-Yami! I-I thought you're-how's things going?"

Yami sighed, "Ever since I dropped out of school and I have been rambling around, but everything's great."

"Really? You know everyone's concern about you and all, especially me."

Yami looked guilty at Yugi, "Well, I'm sorry about that, it's just that…well, I got scared."

Yuugi looked confused, "Scared of what?"

"About this," Yami pushes Yugi up against a wall and shyly closes the gap between their lips.

"Get a room you fags," a voice sneering in disgust interrupted the chaste kiss.

There was a guy about 19 with dirty blond hair and red streaks. Piercing green eyes glared venomously as the boy was dressed in tight leather clothes as next to him was an equally aged and dressed guy with dyed black hair and brown eyes. The sight before them revolted them.

"Fuck off," Yami growled.

"Woo, I'm so scared of the faggots," the blond smirked.

Yami immediately took stance to punch the guy when Yugi grabbed steady of the vicious arm.

"Now isn't the time to fight," Yugi warned, "police patrol these area tightly."

"That's right, so just ignore them," a new figure appears next to Yami and Yuugi.

The figure had on a cloak with the hood up so they couldn't see who it was, but the voice was so familiar and soft.

"Ignore us? You wouldn't dare," the black haired boy smirked as four other boys appears behind the two.

They quickly had the three startled boys held against the wall effortlessly. A rough and tough, also good-looking, 19-year-old teen walked up to them smirking.

"Well, look what we have just caught," the leader's smirk widens as he watch Yami and Yugi struggled.

"What do you want!" Yami bitterly snapped.

The two gang members, holding Yami, slams him into the wall brashly.

"We haven't gotten any entertainment lately so we're going use you two for our own amusement," the leader grinned.

"You're sick," a newcomer answered from behind the leader.

"And who are you?" the bigger male spat as he turns around.

"Your death," the smaller, but well-toned guy answered and quickly threw a punch at the bigger guy.

* * *

DR: a teaser for you all. I can't guarentee to finish this fic. I kinda got a writer's block after several chapters... tell me what you think? 


End file.
